Love Story
by MudClaw of WindClan
Summary: a song fic on taylor swift's Love Story


_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts _

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer_

_air_

Juliet felt her undead heart catch in her throat, when she saw the girl she had been dreaming about started descending the stairs to where the dance was being held. The dark-haired girl looked more beautiful than usual. She had never actually talked to the girl, but she planned on it tonight.

_See the lights, see the party the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_and say hello_

Juliet never had to make a move though, because the dark haired girl was pushing her way through the crowd. The hall was packed, so it took her a minute or two to reach her, but to Juliet all time was standing still.

"Hello," the girl smiled, when she finally did reach Juliet.

"Hi," she replied feeling like her knees where going to give out on her.

_Little did I know, that you where Romeo, _

_you where throwing pebbles_

The two were standing on the bank of the nearby lake, when she learned that the girl's family owned a sandwich shop Juliet's family was competing with. It didn't bother her at all, though, because this girl was single-handedly the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She knew her parents wouldn't like her though, not because she was another girl, but because she was competition. And the fact she was a wizard, which only worsened the matter. She knew she had to tell her parents though, so she decided to take her with her to her parents own sandwich shop, the late night bite.

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_and I was crying on the staircase begging _

_you please don't go_

Apparently her father wanted Juliet to have nothing to do with the dark-headed girl, that Juliet learned name was Alex, and was yelling at her until Alex all but ran out of the restaurant. Juliet fell against the stairs crying out to Alex to come back. Alex dropped a piece of paper with her number on it, and Juliet quickly hid it before her dad could see it. She quickly typed the number in her phone and ripped the piece of paper it was written on.

_And I said Romeo take me somewhere we _

_can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's _

_left to do is run. You'll be the prince and _

_I'll be the princess, it's a love story baby _

_just say yes._

Juliet texted her the second she had a chance.

**meet me in the graveyard in an hour**

Juliet didn't wait for a response, but started looking for a way to sneak out of the house to see Alex. She snuck out of the half open window and hit the ground running.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,_

_we keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

Alex was sitting on a tombstone, waiting for Juliet to come. She couldn't believe how fast she had fallen for the girl, she was sneaking around to see right now. Alex couldn't have been sitting on that tombstone for more than five minutes, when Juliet cautiously peeked her head out from behind a tree.

"Nice to see you again, Juliet," Alex seemed to have a smile permanently painted on her face. Her face was inches from Juliet's in a matter of seconds, and the two had their lips pressed together in a deep kiss.

_So close your eyes, let's escape this _

_town for a little while_

Juliet needed to escape this place if she ever had any hope of being with Alex. She was talking it over with her, but Alex was hesitant to do it, saying there had to be another way.

'_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet_

_letter, and my daddy said stay away_

_from Juliet_

But Juliet insisted, remembering how her father had screamed and threatened her. She said she'd have to sleep on it, and that she would see her tomorrow in the park, with her answer. She was actually just stalling because she was afraid, she didn't know what to do, so she decided she'd have to talk to Juliet's dad.

_But you were everything to me, I was_

_begging you please don't go! Romeo_

_take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do _

_is run. You'll be the prince and I'll _

_be the princess it's a love story _

_baby just say yes_

Juliet sat on her bed, while her father lectured her about why her love to the Russo girl was wrong.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me_

_how to feel this love is difficult_

_but it's real! Don't be afraid_

_we'll make it out of this mess_

_it's a love story just say yes._

Juliet had been sitting on the park bench for at least four hours, and the sun was starting to set. She wondered if Alex forgot, or if she just didn't want to show up.

_I got tired of waiting, wondering_

_if you were ever coming around_

_my faith in you was fading_

Suddenly Juliet got a text that said:

**meet me outside the city.**

_When I met you on the outskirts _

_of town, and I said_

"_**Romeo, save me I've been feeling so alone,**_

_**I keep waiting for you but you never show**_

_**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"**_

_She knelt to the ground pulled out a ring and said:_

"_**Marry me, Juliet you'll never have to be alone,**_

_**I love you and that's all I really know! I talked**_

_**to your dad go pick out a white dress, it's a love**_

_**story baby just say yes"**_

**and so she said yes**

**disclaimer: I don't own wizard's of waverly place or Love Story by Taylor Swift**


End file.
